Aymur (Armored Hacker 3★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: A Girl Named Destruction Aymur: Tag? Aymur: Why are you always suggesting such childish things? Seeing Aymur standing alone during a break between battles, the commander called out to her. Aymur: We all know I don't like working on a team, but I have my reasons. Aymur: Did you hear what I just said? Why are you trying to get me to play rock, paper, scissors to decide who's it? Aymur: Listen closely, I do not need other people. Relying on others leads to the corruption and loss of self. Aymur: Are you listening? I refuse to play rock, paper scissors. Put that rock away. Aymur: I'm sorry, but... Aymur: I don't believe that playing tag with everyone counts as training as you say, Commander. Aymur: You say it will strengthen our teamwork? Aymur: Hm... Aymur: So... Are you ordering me to play tag? Aymur: If it is an order, then I have no choice. I will do it. Aymur: Well, then... O-One, two, three...shoot! Aymur: ... So, I'm it? Aymur: What's with that grin? Are you insinuating that when it is a game instead of a real fight, I won't do well? Aymur: Challenge accepted. Okay everyone, you better run fast! Aymur: Remember... My name is Aymur. Aymur: And that name means "exterminator." Aymur: I know tag is just a game, but that does not mean I will go easy on any of you. You will not get away! With a shout, Aymur charged after the others like a battle tank, her face expressionless. Aymur: I apologize in advance. Aymur: I'm not good at capturing without killing. Please forgive me if I injure you. The commander ran as fast as possible, worried about what would happen if she caught up. Episode 2: Efficient Lifestyle Aymur: Come back, Commander! Realizing who her first target was, the commander ran even faster. Aymur: You're not as agile as the Princesses and Princes. Aymur: The exterminator Aymur has judged it best to go after the easiest prey first. Aymur: Sorry, Commander, but I've got you now. Aymur: What's that, Commander? Trying to distract me with conversation? Is that your lame attempt at escaping capture? ---- Question 1=''"Why do you prefer being alone?"'' Aymur: I do not seek out others because I wish to rely on my own spirit. |-|Question 2=''"Don't you get lonely all by yourself?"'' Aymur: Being alone does not make me lonely at all. |-|Question 3=''"Interacting with others can be fun!"'' Aymur: I can do everything I need to myself. Therefore, I do not need anyone else. ---- Aymur: It's probably because of the Killium memories, but I do not want to lose any more battle companions. Aymur: So, rather than get close to anyone... It's better to go alone. It's more efficient that way. That is how I feel. Aymur: Anyway, that's enough talking. I'm going to capture you now. Aymur touches the commander's back. Aymur: Now you're it, Commander. So, I will run away as fast as I can. Aymur: You probably think I am stubborn and pig-headed. Aymur: But this is the only way I know how to live. The forlorn look she gave before she ran off like a gust of wind tugged at the commander's heartstrings. Episode 2: Vanguard Aymur: Wh-Why are you after me? The commander was now "it" and with aching sides continued to chase after Aymur. Aymur: You'll never catch me. You should give up and chase someone else. Aymur: What? You won't give up? Why not? Aymur: You want to know the real reason I isolate myself? Aymur: I told you the real reason. Things are more efficient when I'm alone. Aymur: The real reason? Aymur: The truth is... Aymur: I don't want to hurt anyone... Or be hurt by them. Aymur: When you become close with someone, you are bound to hurt each other eventually. ---- Question 1=''"Friends ease your suffering."'' Aymur: Having friends causes pain...but it also heals pain...? |-|Question 2=''"When the pain heals, you're even closer."'' Aymur: When you repair a relationship with another person, it makes that relationship stronger? |-|Question 3=''"Troubles make life more fun."'' Aymur: You're saying worrying only about efficiency is boring? ---- Aymur: Other people lead to corruption and loss of self. But friends can make you stronger and ease your pain. Aymur: I told you that I chose you as my target because it was the most efficient choice. Aymur: But in truth, it was probably because I thought it would be fun. Aymur: You are so stubborn. You never gave up on trying to connect with me. This time I've spent with you...has been fun. Aymur: I think...from now on...I will try to approach people myself. Aymur: I will do the same thing you have done for me. Aymur: I think realizing this...has made me stronger. Playing tag seemed to have awakened a new skill inside of her. Aymur: I have acquired a new skill, "Vanguard." Aymur: Thanks, thanks a lot. For making this connection with me. Aymur: Heh, but, I am sorry. Just because you helped clear the clouds from my heart does not mean you will ever catch me. Aymur: I'm off. The commander stumbled while reaching out to tag her. The commander's hand fell right onto Aymur's rump. *Squeeze* Aymur: !!! Aah! Aymur: Commander! You say my butt is as soft as my heart? How rude! Aymur: Are you trying to distract me from the fact that you just groped me? Aymur: Come back, Commander! I'll make you pay for tarnishing my untarnished behind! Aymur: I'll chop that dirty hand of yours right off your arm! With a shout, Aymur charged after the commander like a battle tank. However, her face was no longer expressionless. She looked like she was having fun. Aymur: You cannot escape! I will chase you to the ends of the earth! I will catch you no matter what, Commander! Category:Character Quest